


and the sun shall rise again

by r_holland



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extremely short and extremely sweet, little bit of introspection, yay for happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_holland/pseuds/r_holland
Summary: Very frequently Henry wakes up feeling as if he were in a dream.





	and the sun shall rise again

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i am obsessed with this book and every single character in it! this is a short and sweet vignette that i wrote just to stay in this world a little longer.

Very frequently Henry wakes up feeling as if he were in a dream. There’s something so surreal about it every time, opening his eyes and expecting the palace, but instead getting _this._ This house, this bed, this boy, this whole other _country__. _

It seems impossible that this could be his real life.

When Alex had made that comment, while they were having their portraits taken, months ago, about how if Alex of a year ago could see them now... They’d joked about it, but really, if _Henry_ of last year could wake up like this? In this modest brownstone full of sunlight, warm and cozy, curled underneath Alex’s arm, the expanse of Alex’s dark torso stretched out beside him, in this _place _that he’d carved out, where he could just _be_... There’s no way that Henry of a year ago would believe it was real. Henry of _now_ could scarcely believe it was real, and he’d lived through every exhilarating, terrifying, heart-wrenching moment of it all. 

Sometimes he thinks that ending up here like this was some kind of miracle. For both of them. That one step in any other direction could have sent them under, that at any other time it would never have worked. 

Other times, it feels inevitable, really, that they end up here. Has felt inevitable since the moment he saw Alex’s beautiful curls and sharp, charming smile and thought _anyone would be lucky to love him. _

Henry’s never really had much cause to believe in miracles. Or in fate. But this, _them_. Alex has a way of shaking up everything Henry thinks he knows and making it new again. It’s terrifying and strange and wonderful, and he never wants to go without it. 

He touches Alex’s birds nest of hair, gently caressing, and soaks in the sunlight. In this cocooned, sheltered moment, he thinks to himself, _I get to have this_.

Alex stirs sleepily under his fingertips. “Morning, sweetheart,” he grumbles into his pillow, and Henry’s heart soars with wonder, even now, after all these months. 

He gets to have this. And he intends to hold onto it, as long as Alex will have him. This is the happily ever after he never thought he’d get to see. 

“Good morning,” Henry smiles. And it is. 


End file.
